yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 209
Summary Seto Kaiba's Arrival * Seto Kaiba finally arrives in Egypt on board of his Blue-Eyes Jet. He lands in front of the Cairo museum. Ishizu, Marik and Odion are there waiting for him. Kaiba comments that his arrival seems to have been foreseen, but that he's not interested in them, but what's inside of the museum. ** Ishizu tells Kaiba the Tablet of Lost Memories has been returned to its resting place and that the one inside of the museum is a replica made for the permanent exhibition. Kaiba asks where it is. Frowning, Ishizu asks of him why he's so suddenly interested on it. He takes out the Millennium Eye Yami Bakura left him. When Kaiba brings up the name Bakura, Marik reacts, remembering that, during the Battle City and Battle Ship Arcs, Bakura proved to know a lot regarding the Millennium Items that people outside his tribe shouldn't know. *** Ishizu tells Seto to go find the Tablet of Lost Memories and find the truth there - something that Kaiba doesn't like too much, but agrees on it nevertheless. The Pharaoh's Safe Return * Meanwhile back in the past, the Pharaoh tells Yugi about retrieving part of his memories, his father King Aknamkanon, and the sinister history associated with the 7 Millennium Items. That is also the reason why he must prevent Thief King Bakura from retrieving them. * Back at the Royal Palace, Priest Seto is standing by Kisara's bedside. ** Seto reflects on how much Aknadin has changed recently: when Seto first entered the Royal Court it was Aknadin who taught him compassion & reason, often exemplifying this by giving mercy to criminals because they are part of the Priests' moral conduct codes. Now Seto hardly recognizes him. *** A guard then walks him and announces to Seto:the Pharaoh has been found! * Shada and his men arrive by the Nile where the Pharaoh, Yugi & their friends are resting. It seems that only the Pharaoh & Mana are able to see Yugi, his friends, and Bobasa. Shada cannot. ** Shada tells the Pharaoh his men have found the hiding place of Thief King Bakura: the deserted village of Kul Elna. They immediately depart, taking Mana with them. Yuugi & his friends want to help but they are left behind. Confronting Bakura at Kul Elna!! * As they arrive at Kul Elna, a dark presence can be sensed throughout. Soon enough, the dead spirits of the inhabitants manifest their presence... as walking skeleton soldiers! ** Mana is scared at first, but then hears the voice of Mahad in her mind: she has the power to defeat them and must be strong. She steps off the horse and joins the fight. *** Shada Summons "Two-Headed Jackal Warrior". More skeleton soldiers are destroyed. * At this point, while his men fend off the skeleton army, the Pharaoh sets off to find Bakura. He walks into a subterranean tomb. ** Mana, Shada, and his men seem to be surrounded. However almost without realizing it, Mana casts a spell which gets rid of the entire skeleton army. She then sees the shape of "Dark Magician Girl" in front of her: instinctively she has created and summoned the Duel Monster, her Ka. ** Back inside the tomb, Bakura tells the Pharaoh the tale of how the Millennium Items were created, how he was the only survivor of Kul Elna, and how the Tablet of the Realm of the Dead is guarded by the very spirits who were imprisoned in order to create it. *** Bakura unleashes the evil spirits onto the Pharaoh, but the spirit of "Dark Magician"/Mahad is activated. He appears to defend the Pharaoh. "Dark Magician"/Mahad to the Rescue! * The Pharaoh asks "Dark Magician"/Mahad if the story Bakura has told him is true. Mahad confirms it, but what Bakura has failed to mention is that the villagers' souls used to forge the Millennium Items were evil. Mahad found out about this as he researched the spell used to create the Items, sensing his Millennium Ring radiated an evil energy. As he reported his findings to King Aknamkanon, the King was as surprised as Mahad. ** However, as the King of Egypt every task carried out by the King's men was the King's responsibility. Aknamkanon realized this, and also realized he must pay by confessing his crime to the Egyptian Gods. *** A flashback takes us back into the dark cave from episode 208, where Aknamkanon confessed his sins to the Gods. Aknamkanon: "By bringing the Millennium Items into the this world I have unleashed a great threat. My reign will soon end, but please guide my son so that he may use these Items to restore peace". *** The Pharaoh now realizes his father was a worthy king, and he owes it to him to take down Bakura in order to restore Egypt to the prosperity it once knew. He orders him to return the Millennium Items. **** Bakura refuses, and Summons his "Diabound". A new battle begins. An Even More Powerful "Diabound" * Thanks to his previous victories and the power of the Millennium items, "Diabound" has evolved again. It attacks with Thunder Force. ** However, "Dark Magician"/Mahad activates Space-Time of the Real of the Dead, absorbing the attack & redirecting it back towards a cave pillar. As it falls, it is about to crush the Tablet of the Real of the Dead! Bakura orders his "Diabound" to stop the crash. "Dark Magician"/Mahad uses this chance to attack the Diabound directly. *** Bakura then Summons "Skeleton Fiend" to protect the Stone, and uses the "Camouflage of Dark" to conceal his "Diabound". **** "Dark Magician"/Mahad casts Magic Wave, opening up holes in the cave for the sunlight to come in and reveal "Diabound". He then casts Magic Wave of Obscurity again for a direct hit(s). Bakura loses part of his life energy. * At this point, Bakura calls upon the dead spirits of Kul Elna to replenish his life force and augment his power. "Diabound" becomes even stronger, and the attacks of "Dark Magician" no longer have any effect on him. ** "Diabound" counter-attacks with Spiral Surge, then with Lightning Summoning Bomb. "Dark Magician"/Mahad is about to be destroyed, but "Dark Magician Girl" (controlled by Mana) arrives in the nick of time to save him. Trivia * Tristan is under the control of the piece of Bakura's soul that he was infused with when he attacked Thief King Bakura. ** To symbolize his possession, Tristan's eyes are now lime-colored and not as small. * it's confirmed only the Pharoah and Mana can see Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Bobassa. Featured monsters The following monsters appeared in this episode. Monsters in italics debuted here.